Bella & Z Out take to Shellans Revenge
by pippynz
Summary: My humble attempt at saying sorry for not updating Shellans Revenge sooner - Please see A/N


Hey everyone, this is my poor attempt to grovel and beg for forgiveness at not updating Shellans Revenge. I know I'm slacker than slack. I'm facing massive writers block. Like it's a wall not a block, and no matter what I do, I just can't get over/under/through/around it.

I wrote this awhile ago for a reviewer because she was sadden at the Z & Bella angst, so I wanted to just give her something small to show how they were before the shit hit the fan so to speak.

Anyway I beg for your forgiveness, I am seriously trying. Hopefully this will keep you going for the time being. I won't make promises I can't keep, I know I told all the reviewers that I'd already started writing the next chapter and that's true, i'm three pages in and hitting nothing but brick.

* * *

"Was Cormia okay to watch Nalla later tonight?" Z called from the closet.

Bella lay stretched out in bed. "Her and every shellan" she laughed "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" She said rolling onto her side facing the closet.

Z came out of the closet dressed in his leathers, his signature black turtle neck and his shitkickers. His weapons strapped on.

Bella watched as Z checked the clips on the gun holster, her breath catching.

Z looked up when he heard her sharp intake.

"You okay Nalla?" he asked moving forward towards the bed.

Bella gave him a silly grin. She still couldn't believe her life sometimes. A full blooded warrior as a hellren and the world's most beautiful daughter. She had no idea what she had done in a previous life to deserve all this good fortune in this life.

"What's so funny female?" Z asked with his own matching silly grin, while he stalked onto the bed climbing up over Bella. His body forming a solid cage around her.

"Nothing" Bella feigned, her grin remaining.

"Nothing huh?" Z growled leaning down, his nose grazing along Bella's neck.

She sighed. She deeply wanted to reach out and run her hands up his chest. But she knew better to try while he still had all his weapons on.

"Now what's got you sighing female?" Z whispered, his tongue now tracing the line his nose had just taken along her neck.

Bella reached up and put her hands on the side of Z's face.

His tongue moving slowly along her jaw, up to her ear.

Bella felt her insides melt and the heat and wetness pooling between her legs.

Z breathed in deep. "Nalla. So ready for me, so soon" he purred.

"Always" she whispered

She felt Z ease more of his weight down onto her and the heated pool of wetness between her legs doubled.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Z said pulling back his eyes piercing canary yellow.

"Is it anymore than what you do to me?"

"Oh much more" Z growled as he crushed his lips onto Bella's.

A loud cry froze them and they both glanced over to the door that lead to Nalla's nursery.

Nalla stopped crying just abruptly and both Z and Bella remain frozen waiting to see if it was over. When they heard Nalla inhale, they both knew at the same time what was coming next. True to her parents prediction Nalla let out another loud cry, and this time she didn't stop.

Z dropped his head into the crook of Bella's neck and kissed her softly.

"I'll get her" he whispered before pulling himself up and standing next to the bed. He reached up and unclipped his holster belt around his chest and pulled it from himself, while walking over to Nalla's nursery. He put it down onto the tall boy before stepping in.

Bella lay back and closed her eyes as she listed to Z.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

She listened as Z picked Nalla up.

"Is my baby Nalla hungry" Z cooed.

Nalla's crying was getting quieter, till she wasn't crying at all and instead talking. Well not talking per se, but her baby gaggling she was now doing.

Bella smiled as she heard Z and Nalla talking to each other, Z using his Nalla voice, the brothers were forever giving him grief over.

Bella remembered the first time Z had used it outside of Nalla's nursery and their bedroom. They'd been seated for first meal and had taken Nalla with them. She was being fussy and not settling so Z had taken her from Bella. He proceeded to use his Nalla voice on her to sooth her. Bella had been so used to hearing it; it surprised her just as much as Z, when the room fell silent around them.  
When they'd both glanced up from Nalla, the brothers all had their mouths open, while the shellans all had tears glistening.

"What?" Z had asked the silenced room.

Bella too wasn't sure what was going on. Rhage cracked a huge grin before imitating Z's Nalla voice and it finally dawned on her and Z just what everyone was staring at.

Bella thought Z would be embarrassed but instead he cracked his own wide grin. "Brother, when you're holding someone as beautiful as my Nalla, one look into her eyes and you'll do anything she wants you to do. Including making a fool of yourself at the table" he said before looking back at Nalla and talking to her using his Nalla voice. The memory of that night still brought a smile to her lips.  
Bella pushed the covers back and went over to the door of the nursery and leaned on the frame looking in.

Z was just finishing up changing Nalla's diaper, still talking to her.

"Do you want me to finish off, so you can go?" Bella asked from the doorway.

Z picked Nalla up holding her on his hip so they both faced her.

"No leelan, you go have a shower. I've got time.." he said smiling at her before turning to Nalla "..yes I do, don't I? I have all the time in the world for my Nalla" he continued switching from his normal voice to his Nalla's voice.

Bella watched on as Z walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, while kissing Nalla's cheeks repeatedly.

_'Yep lifes just damn perfect'_ Bella thought as she pushed herself off the door frame and headed for the shower.


End file.
